


Stress

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Grady is this crazy energy that only Boyd knows how to tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I won't say I'm back but I'm just gonna kind of sneak on here and drop this off. Sorry.

It was a heady feeling, seeing the body pressed against the wall, arching for more. Quiet words fell from Grady's mouth, breathy and high as he twists his fingers and the loader fights not to whine. The feeling only intensifies when he pulls his fingers out to slowly press in three and Grady loses the fight against the sounds, gasping and whimpering against the hard brick. Far from the crew and men of their division like this, it was easy to take their time and just appreciate the touch of the other.

"Boyd." He shivers at the sound of his name, nothing more than a moan, and hums in response. "Quit teasin'." The fact that Grady tried to bite out a command was amusing, even more amusing was the way he arched as Boyd's fingers found that one spot to make him see stars.

"You'll get off. What was it you said? Not teasin' if you get them off?" He chuckles at the groan he gets in response and decides to take pity on the man. "Push your pants down more." Is all he says as he steps back, watching as the order is followed as he slowly rubs his hand over his hard length, smiling as he realizes just how hard the loader was as well. "Hands on the wall." 

"Boyd." The tone was a warning but he still followed to comply, palms flat to the rough brick. Boyd just hums again, not worried about what the tone meant. It was just for show anyways. Like the way he would fight just before giving in. 

He lines himself up and slowly pushes in, one hand on the back beneath him and the other covering one on the wall. Moans fall from both of them at the feeling and he steps closer, wanting to be in Grady's space as they fucked, knowing how he really liked it despite his sharp words. This was just between them. "Quit squirming, Grady. I'll move when I'm good."

A low groan is the only response from the man below him and he moves again, making Boyd press on his back to push him lower and force him still. "What'd I say? Said quit, didn't I? I'll move when you stop squirmin'." He waits a beat before letting Grady move back to where he had been previously, moaning at the pressure around his cock. It was too good to want to hold out to long and Grady was being good, better than he usually would when he was this desperate to get off. Maybe he was learning. Boyd doubted it, Grady loved the fight for power between them and though he doesn't say it, he knows that he likes losing or he wouldn't give in so easily, letting himself be crowded into the wall and letting Boyd take care of him. Boyd rubs along Grady's back, pushing his shirt up to kiss along the smooth skin as he slips his hand around to curl his arm around the loaders chest. He can feel the way that Grady stills before relaxing and that's what Boyd had been waiting for. He pulls back before pushing back in, his moans joining Grady's as he starts a slow rhythm, wanting to take Grady apart beneath him. 

" Next time, you're gonna face me. Listening?"

The responding 'yeah' is breathy like a gasp and it makes Boyd thrust harder to get the sound again. "Yer gonna face me and I'm gonna fuck ya. Gonna wrap your leg 'round my waist." If it wasn't for the way that he can feel Grady shiver, arching under him, Boyd would worry that he'd taken it too far, had scared the man off. He knows how much he liked it though. Boyd kisses the back of Grady's neck as he continues, "gonna be able to touch all of you. I'll fuck you good like that, Grady." 

Grady nods quickly at the thought making Boyd smile and he leans back to quicken his thrusts, fucking him hard now as he tries to get them off.

The sound of skin against skin, low moans and pants are the only sound in the dark alley as Boyd chases his orgasm. He could tell that Grady was close and knew the man wasn't going to come, not until he was told, too far in the headspace that he was to want to disobey Boyd. Such a strong man waiting for his command, it was with that thought that Boyd finally comes, pressed flush against Grady. He's soft when he pulls out and he steps back to fix his pants, watching Grady's fingers twitch against the wall as the man fought to not reach down and finish himself off. He'd learned his lesson apparently after the last time he'd done it, Boyd had pinned him down and teased him until he cried, turned him into a sobbing whimpering mess begging and apologizing. "Turn around." He licks his lips as the command is quickly obeyed and Grady is leaning his back against the wall, watching Boyd with his half-lidded eyes. It was a sight. "What do you want, Grady? Want me to touch you or put on a show?" Boyd smiles when the man shakes his head and tilts his own to the side. "Oh? What then?" 

"I want your mouth."

The request isn't unusual. Grady loved receiving oral as much as he did giving it and Boyd wasn't usually one to tell him no. With a nod, Boyd steps back into Grady's space and kneels down. Even in this position, there was no denying that he was the one in control. Quietly, Boyd tells Grady to be good before taking his cock into his mouth. He didn't waste any time teasing him, instead letting his tongue explore the head of his cock and listening to Grady curse, hips stuttering under his hands. 

The rhythm is quick and messy, keeping Grady just on the edge until he couldn't stop the constant litany of sounds and quiet begging. Pulling off,  Boyd looks up at Grady, catching his eyes with his own as he stands up to crowd into his space. "Come, Grady." A few strokes of his hand and the whispered words were more than enough to give Grady the final push over the edge. He watches Grady's face and smiles at him to let him know he'd done good.  "So good for me. Bet if I hadn't said you could come you wouldn't, huh?" Boyd asks quietly, kissing along Grady's neck and jaw.

"No." 

Boyd can't tell if Grady was agreeing or not so he decides a new tactic. "No? If I tell you not to come, you won't come, ain't that right?" He sucks a mark into Grady's chest, loving the way that he gasped, fingers grasping loosely at his sides. "Yes, Boyd."

"What was that?" He loves the way that Grady sounded so wrecked, sounded so much like his. There was something possessive in him that he rarely let show but Grady brought it out at the best of times.

Grady nods quickly as Boyd moves his mouth closer to his, waiting for him to make the first move. When he was like this, Grady was irrevocably his. "Yes, Boyd."

"Good, yer such a good boy. So good for me." Boyd finally gives in to give Grady what he wants, kissing him deeply and swiping his tongue against his before pulling back enough to rest his forehead against Grady's. He needed to move, to let the loader come up from the peaceful place he settled into. It was nice seeing him like this. "Get dressed." Boyd chuckles, kissing Grady again before pulling back to get dressed and watching that Grady was okay to start back to the tank. He would be happy and pliant for a bit, willing to just curl up beside anyone who will let him and that was what they needed, a break from the crazy that seemed to just consume the loader after days of stress in the tank. 

As they return to the tank, Boyd catches Don's eye, seeing the look of understanding that passes his face at the sight of Grady with an arm slung easily over his shoulders, he smiles at Boyd before turning back to his conversation and keeping an eye as they climb the tank. Boyd knows how thankful Don is for what he can do with Grady and keeps the secret close to himself for Grady but Don still knew they were up to something. He makes sure that Grady is inside the basket and clambers up to take his seat, grabbing his book and letting the other man rest his head against his leg and carding his fingers through his hair. "I've got you." He promises quietly, feeling Grady relax fully against him after the reassurance.


End file.
